


Say It With Flowers

by HotaruZala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just not the kind of girl someone gives flowers to, but if I was; I imagine I would really feel loved if I were to come home to a room filled with Tiger Lilies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

* The Tiger Lily carries a meaning of bold energy, enthusiasm, and warmth. It conveys beauty, confidence, satisfaction, and a passion for life.” *

He had to admit, she was not like other girls. She was lovely of course, but one who instead of being absorbed in herself, had the kind of warmth and exuberance around her that seemed to draw people to her. While all of her friends were back in her home town sending her letters about trivial things, here she was in Scouting Legion quarters; making and serving dinner to a bunch of men who merely rated her as just “one of the guys.” The only one who seemed to take notice of her differently was him, her captain. Yes, she definitely was unlike any other girl, no;unlike any woman he’d ever seen. Her ginger hair gently framed her face and was silky to the touch with a slight hint of a jasmine fragrance emitting from it. Her eyes, a bright amber; resembled a roaring fire full of spark and passion; while her touch was gentle, her skin soft and warm under his fingertips, and her lips…indescribably sweet. Only he knew this as the others sat around the table talking loudly about their days, as he found himself unable to concentrate on anything else but her mouth. His cobalt eyes stared intently at her honey-colored lips, his chin resting on his hands as she laughed along with the others before taking a small sip of her tea. 

God damn she was fucking gorgeous. 

Petra had felt and noticed her captain’s gaze upon her all day today and couldn’t help but feel as if she were being undressed by his eyes alone. He looked at her differently than he looked at anyone else, and this both scared and excited her at the same time. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed him gently dab his napkin on his mouth after his last bite of dinner and excuse himself from the table. 

She smiled at him as he walked by and was about to clear his plate from the table, when he put his hand over hers and said: “Come with me.” She nodded as the others all seemed too preoccupied with their conversations to notice the two slip away and out into the hall. They were now far enough away to be out of earshot and in the darkest part of the hallway. Without any warning, Levi had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her with reckless abandon, his hands running the length of her body, savoring every inch of her. Instead of pushing him away as she knew she probably should; her body claimed control and would have none of that. She instead pulled him even closer against her, never wanting him to stop.

He, however; did stop kissing her for a moment to catch his breath as he proceeded to undo the top few buttons at her shirts collar. His lips hovered over her neck as he murmured: “I’ve been wanting to do this all damn day.” He started kissing her neck with a fervent passion and it was enough to incite a small moan to escape her lips before she grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him closer as she breathed: “Me too.” 

Once Levi was finished leaving his vampiric mark on her neck, they stood there gazing into each others eyes and breathing heavily. He reached out and gently caressed her face and spoke in his usual cool tone: “I’m sorry, I needed to get you alone. I just wanted to do this so bad.” He gazed even deeper into her amber eyes and could see a hint of worry in them as he asked curiously, but still in his cool tone: “Is something bothering you today?”

Petra blushed at his gentle touch and continued gazing into his piercing eyes: “No. Why would you think that?”

The raven-haired captain eyed her skeptically and responded with a small flick to her forehead: “Tch…you’re lying. I can always tell when you’re lying to me.” 

She turned a slight red in embarrassment , admiring his cunning at the same time. The ginger-haired girl sighed heavily: “All of my friends keep sending me letters talking about all of these things their boyfriends are buying for them, like jewelry, candy, flowers. I’m just so tired of hearing about it. I’ve never received flowers from anyone like that and you don’t see me crying about it. I just really don’t care anymore.” 

Levi shook his head before answering in the same tone as before: “So. Just tell them to knock it off and that you don’t care.”

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she answered in a soft, somewhat sad voice: “The thing is…I do care. I shouldn’t, but I do.” 

Levi gently stroked her hair as he asked after a small silence: ” Do you regret joining the Survey Corps? Being here in the military in barracks with a bunch of men instead of with your friends?” He paused briefly before asking his next question in a somewhat anxious tone: “Do you regret being here with me like this? I hope not, because it’s taken all I’ve had this past week not being able to touch you like this and I don’t know what I’d do if you ever left.” 

Petra felt her face heat up at his adorable confession and felt as if she were floating on a cloud as she replied while putting a finger to his lips to silence him: “I’ll never regret joining the Survey Corps, and I’ll never regret being here with you…touching you…kissing you…”

She noticed a small embarrassed blush dust his face along with a small smile before he asked while taking her hand in his and heading down the hall: “Nobody ever gave flowers to you? What about your father?” 

Petra shook her head in an embarrassed fashion: “Daddy doesn’t count. He only does it because I’m his daughter and he feels bad.” She quickly averted her eyes down to the floor then looking back up and declaring with one of the brightest smiles she could muster: “I’m just not the kind of girl someone gives flowers to, but if I was; I imagine I would really feel loved if I were to come home to a room filled with Tiger Lilies.” 

Levi nodded and said nothing as they were now standing directly outside the door to his office. He noticed her smile begin to fade as she knew it was now time for them to part ways as they always did this time of night. Just as she was about to take her hand out of his, she felt a slight tug on it. He wasn’t ready to let her go yet. The captain pulled her in for a final embrace of the day as he murmured into her neck: “I wish you could stay here with me tonight, but…” his voice trailed off as he continued to hold her tightly against him. 

Petra smiled and gently kissed his cheek: “I know. It’s ok. Goodnight.”

With that, he let her out of his embrace and felt her hand slip reluctantly out of his as she walked a few doors down to her room. She lingered by her door a little as she took one more quick glance at him before entering and closing the door behind her. 

Levi now stood there alone and leaning up against his door with his arms crossed in serious thinking mode. There had to be something he could do, but what? Suddenly, it came to him,and he turned on his heels to enter his office and shut the door behind him. 

The next day was the same as usual. Everyone in the Scouting Legion’s quarters were going about their own business in town or training, while their captain had remained barricaded inside his office. He had instructed them all, with the exception of Petra who was running errands for the day; to get out of the quarters for 2 days and stay with friends while he cleaned. They all knew how he was about his cleaning, so nobody questioned his motive as to why he wanted nobody around when he did it, they all just silently obeyed.

It was now early evening and the ginger-haired girl was exhausted from a day of training and running errands. She proceeded to open the door to the Scouting Legion quarters and flick on the lights. What she saw next nearly made her heart stop as she dropped her grocery bag and clasped her hands over her mouth in a surprised gasp as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. The living area was adorned from floor to ceiling with tiger lilies and there was a small table set for two near the lit fireplace with a single tiger lily laying across her plate. 

She then heard a serious, cool voice say with a slight blush dusting his face: “I hope you like this because it took me all damn day.” Petra turned her head to the voice in question and noticed Levi standing there in his casual clothes, which consisted of black pants and a white long-sleeved cotton shirt. He looked so god damned debonair and sexy, she just wanted to throw him on the floor and have her way with him. 

He proceeded to pull out a chair for her at the table, which she took as he sat directly across from her so he could look her in the eyes. He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers as he said with a slight smirk: “Tch…you aren’t the kind of girl who deserves flowers…” He lifted her hand up and placed a delicate kiss upon it before finishing: “…you’re the kind of woman who deserves flowers, who deserves the world.” 

She was blushing furiously now as she breathed his name softly and gazed into his piercing cobalt eyes : “Levi…” 

With that, Levi leaned across the table and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips while saying with that same small smirk: ” Allow me to serve you tonight…Petra.”


End file.
